Ruffling My Feathers
by moshimoshiladyinblackdesu
Summary: Klaus likes to ruffle Caroline's feathers... Hope they don't make too much of a mess! I don't own TVD at all but I hope you enjoy and review! Dedicated to my friend who will always be the Klaus to my Caroline.


You know that one time of night when everything sleeps? Even if they can't help it. Eyes flicker closed, machines hum and snore with intermittent whines, feet lean up on dashboards, stars slumber in their velvety black blanket, and stop lights shine their iridescent colors in a light show to an invisible audience. And while the floorboards of the house settle in with creaks and groans and people-turned-bears hibernate in fluffy dens, my eyes are open. I crinkle the foot of my pink fluffy socks that hang over the edge of my bed. At least my toes, now fuzzy with sleep, are strangers to insomnia. Why is it that everything can sleep so restlessly around me when I can't stop thinking, furrowing my brow with worry. An endless circuit of thoughts buzzed and bleeped incessantly behind my eyes, illuminating the blue orbs with alertness.

Once again I shut my eyelids trying to pull away at the clasps of consciousness only to be attacked with images, ghosts, and stifled down fantasies. His eyes were all-consuming, they took all they wanted with a haughty gleam that dared people to ask for anything in return. Long lashes cast shadows on high cheekbones, beckoning me to touch him, to meet his gaze, to trace the shadows' criss-crossing patterns with my fingers.  
Noticing my momentary weakness, his lips would quirk knowingly into a smirk that managed to be both venomous and sensual. Those passionate lips would only enthrall me more. They were the cause of great suffering, but I could only imagine the pleasure they might evoke, wrecking havoc on my skin...

But this is where I know I should open my eyes. I can't take this any further, even though I don't know exactly what this is. How can he make me feel this way? He killed my friends, made all of us suffer, he's a monster. But even though I know I should be afraid and I try to convince myself of it, the truth of the matter is that I can't force myself to hate him. I was already in too deep. These pure white wings were smudged, twisting and struggling in an ensnaring darkness. His darkness. And the worst part is, I don't mind. My eyes open and I wish I could close them again.

Klaus' eyes are real and seductively cerulean-blue. They burn on my skin as his gaze sweep up then down my body, consuming me, emitting lust, and making me...outraged!

" Just who I didn't want to see. It's you putting these thoughts in my head," I whisper vehemently in his direction and sat up, pulling the covers down to my knees. He was leaning on the wall opposite to my bed, giving me that kind of simple smile that only frustrates me more.

"I believe you're thinking enough about me on your own, love. You do not need my help. " He bats my words away with a coy smile. Klaus purses his lips and crosses his arms, shifting his weight to his left leg as he stands to walk closer to me. Tilting his head to the side in order to look me in the eyes, he murmurs, "Or are you asking for it?"

"I was unaware that the word "friend" also meant "stalker" in whatever language you speak", I spit, sitting up in bed, my voice crackling and sizzling with energy I shouldn't have possessed at such a late hour.

"I was unaware that stalkers couldn't have friends," Klaus retorts with a flirtatious glint in his eyes.

"All these years of immortality and you haven't learned a thing or two about personal space?," I add, hoping my voice would have a bitter edge, but cringing as my voice falls flat and ends up sounding like a half-hearted whine.

"Come now Caroline," Klaus croons my name with a voice as heavy and twice as smooth as velvet, "You can do better than that one. Where's that spunk that I know and adore?"

"Oh, you want spunk?" I grab a quilted pillow from behind me and hand him a devilish smirk of my own, "then you can have it!", I shout and hurl it with all my might at his head. Klaus's face is stoic as it hits his shoulder with such force that feathers erupt from the blue and white quilted surface like air from a popped balloon. Downy white feathers promenade in the air, the effect is so dizzying that it is hard to separate one from the other. Klaus looks up at the feathers spiraling, shining a bright white in the moonshine that streamed through my window. Looking at him then, holding up his hand to catch a wayward feather on the tips of his fingers, an near serene smile on his lips, makes me almost forget why I was angry at him, this handsome enigma. His low laughter reverberates through the room as the feathers' midair revolt begins to die down. "Is that the best you can do, love?"

Of course it isn't, I think to myself. I toss two more of my pillows at him with equally crushing force and he bounds toward me, catching the second in his hands, expelling more precious white feathers into the air. By now I'm kneeling on my covers, pillow-less, and vulnerable. He chucks the half-empty pillow in his hands at me then, bowling me over onto my back. The last of the feathers burst into the air and before I can get up, Klaus is kneeling above me, his broad arms tower over me and his hands capture my shoulders. His smirk tells me I'm helpless to escape. Klaus' eyes pierce mine intensely and all I can do is give him an exasperated look because I know that I was never really angry at him in the first place. I look away at the mess I've made in order to escape his gaze that traces it's ways up and down my arms that are rigidly holding onto my pillowcase. Stray feathers continue to fall peacefully around us and Klaus shakes his head, his smile holds back a laugh. I peer up at him and sigh, letting out a breathless laugh despite myself. I know I should try to get up, but the way his arms are encasing me in shadow is so comfy, I could actually fall asleep. My eyes flutter close, I breath in the sudden calm.

I feel myself tense as he leans closer to me. Warmth radiates from his skin and his stubble-covered chin grazes my cheek. The feel of his lips, his breath, against my ear is a diversion, distracting me from any thoughts of escape. And when he whispers "Deep down you longed to have your perfect feathers ruffled..." I can't help grinning and I bring my hands to his cheeks, guiding him to look me in the eyes.

"And deep down you longed to ruffle them," I whisper, teasing him with an impressively awful impression of his British accent.

"I think you can do enough damage on your own, love." His smile widens mockingly, glances to the pale feathers that coated my bed like snow. "Or would you like my help?" I laugh at this, my voice breathy.

Klaus smiles back. He knows my walls are crumbling down, my face still holds a hazy smile. Once again he lowers his lips to my ear and I can feel him brush a kiss against it, eliciting a gasp of surprise and goosebumps down my spine. His lips are too light as they make their way up my jawline, my cheeks, and forehead. These lips as red as roses and his butterfly kisses lull me into a stupor, my heart pounding. His hold on me is aggressive, those muscular arms winding around my waist, but his kisses are anything but. They tease and taunt with promises of passion that I can only glimpse every time his lips touch my skin. Klaus covers every inch of my face and neck, except for my own lips. And just as he brings his lips to mine, his eyes calling me to attention, he stills, smirks, and waits patiently for me. He knows I can not hold back, the temptation to touch him is too strong, the need to capture his lips with my own too urgent. And so relinquishing my determination to fight this magnetism between us, I dive into the darkness.


End file.
